Clouds
by doctorcookiemonster
Summary: For a pyrokinetic princess who has skilled abilities, Blaze called herself a loner. But she was always the one to save her world. One day she decided to relax away from a grand celebration, watching the clouds that reminded her of her past and friends.


Clouds

In Blaze the Cat's whole life; she has never had a chance to even look up on a sunny day on the soft green grass on a small hill, which was only a few miles away from civilization. She wondered if it was because of Nega or the Sol Emeralds.

Or maybe both.

Whatever it was, she was somehow distracted to even notice what Mother Nature has in her world. It gave her a chance to somehow just be suspended from everything except study the color of the sky and the shapes of the fluffy white clouds seem to form. Maybe this was a distraction to Blaze's duty, but that didn't seem to be alerting to the cat.

The clouds seem to magically form to almost every Blaze wonders. A picture of a white emerald. At first, Blaze identified the emerald as a Sol emerald. But slowly, it reformed to a diamond shape. It took some thinking, but she realized it was a Chaos Emerald.

Blaze couldn't help but sigh. She recalled one of her best yet frustrating missions with the blue hedgehog greatly known as Sonic the Hedgehog. He was somehow very aggravating with his laid back and cocky personality. Instead of showing focus, he made it seem like a game of hide and seek: seek for the Eggmans. He didn't realize that there could have been harm done to both of them. Surprisingly, both had survived. Blaze didn't know what to say. But he seems to show signs of innocence, as if he was asking for the two of them to be friends. At first, Blaze was very reluctant. She just didn't know how to trust.

Blaze chuckled to herself as she still stared at the clouds. For a pyrokinetic princess who has a skilled ability to use flames, she was always a loner. But she couldn't blame herself. The Sol emeralds blocked her from the meaning of life for many years. Finally meeting Sonic and his friends changed that. She was sure she still had to thank Cream the Rabbit for her teaching of friendship. But, unfortunately, that was only Sonic's world.

Blaze spotted another cloud. It was shaped like a boat. It even had a sail. Blaze recalled her adventure with Marine the Raccoon. Of course Marine was a nuisance, but she was young. And for a seven year old, she knew how to build. After that, it was a friendship, but not enough to change her personality for being shy.  
>Blaze twitched at the haunting memories of her young life. It may have been long ago, but she still remembers that laughter's of all those children from her age, teasing her about her strange, abnormal powers. And no matter what she has done, year after year, it never stopped. It was difficult for anyone understand unless they suffered. Blaze automatically became aggressive towards anyone. She would have come to a point of being violent, but that was because she wouldn't let anyone tease her again. If she had to force someone to stop, she wouldn't risk herself hurt or humiliated. Blaze wondered what would have happened if she didn't transported to Sonic's world.<p>

What would have happened to the little sanity she had left?  
>Blaze sighed again. The boat reformed into a glob and floated away with the wind. But Blaze could spot another cloud transforming second by second. It looks like a flame. But even on a white cloud, it looked terrifying, almost deadly. At first, she felt saddened by it, reminding of another reason for her bullied childhood. She never wanted to be the spotlight. It would be too much for her. It just isn't Blaze the Cat she knows. Maybe Blaze regretted for revealing her true fiery identity behind the royal purple cape she worn for a long time. But then she remembered. Something that once again, Sonic the Hedgehog reminded her. The flames that lived with her, was something.<p>

A gift.

She knew how to control it, how to use it, and how to even protect it. Without it, her survivability might have been rather short. But it was still a war, between the truth and the memories. She was sure this war would last long.

The fiery white cloud reformed. It looked like a hedgehog. Five quills were seen on the front a one long quill behind the head.  
>The cat smiled at the reminder of her one truly special best friend. Silver the Hedgehog. Even though her memory of her was very faint and little, both shared a lot in common. Her very first memory of Silver was almost white as snow but a little picture can be seen of them going somewhere far off from the future. They may have forgotten their past, but they continued to be friends, almost best friends.<p>

The cloud of Silver turned back into a glob and a small cloud was following behind it. It turned into a robot, something that Eggman Nega would build.  
>Blaze didn't have much to think of him except she will not bow down to him and continue to defeat him for the sake of her people.<br>But reminding her of Nega makes Blaze wonder. The teasing and the stupid remarks of all those kids who made fun of her were part of her childhood. She was cruel to Sonic, even Cream, because of what she has experienced. But they opened up their arms invitingly, ready to show their care.  
>She knew that somehow a few of Sonic's friends must have gone through the same pain, yet they act as if it never mattered. Most likely they moved on. So why couldn't she?<p>

"May I join?" Blaze jumped and sat up straight to find the same blue hedgehog she has seen not too long ago, standing there with his annoying cocky grin.

Blaze nodded with an accepting but irritated smile. The cobalt hedgehog sat next to Blaze. He crossed his legs and held himself with his hands.

"How come you are not at the celebration? I bet they are now looking for you." Blaze asked.

Sonic shook his head, "No, they all are looking for you. Of course no celebration is complete without a hotheaded princess."

Blaze glared, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Sonic shrugged, "Sorry I meant overprotecting hotheaded princess." he seemed proud of his joke.

Blaze continued to glare and exhaled a faint groan. Even after years, Blaze still saw him a nuisance. He was most likely cockier than the past.

Sonic changed the subject, "So you also like to look up at the clouds." he stated.

Blaze relaxed and stared at the clouds passing by, "Only when I am not busy. I think today would be my only day."

Sonic shook his head, "No, Nega is once again defeated and who knows, it can finally be your opportunity to be run free."

"But I still have my duties to fulfill. I can't just let go of it! It's clearly impossible!"

"How is it impossible when you're now sitting and talking to me instead of doing your duty?" Sonic was right, but just sitting, it felt as if Blaze can finally take in a new fresh of air.

It was comforting. Sonic continued, "I have duties too. But it's not like I do it every single minute." he paused for a brief moment than smiled, "I gotta get back. See ya Blaze."

Blaze blinked once and he disappeared, leaving a dust trail back to civilization, where the celebration of Nega being defeated continued.

Blaze didn't think about his last words since she was busy smiling at the sky. As if the clouds were still reading her thought, lots of clouds formed into a big picture. The pictured showed everyone she has encountered standing and facing her. The details were almost clear that Blaze could identify them. But it's not the people she encountered; it's the friends she has gained.

**A/N: I wanted to write this story because I LOVE Blaze out of all Sonic characters and I can relate to her in many ways so why not write a story about her!**


End file.
